


I Loved You

by universebunny_cc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Healing, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universebunny_cc/pseuds/universebunny_cc
Summary: Working with EJP Raijin is always... interesting. There are no normal days, because the EJP boys always bring all kinds of problems that she is unfortunately responsible for, she chose this job afterall.Luckily, Suna, Komori and Washio are there to make her life easier, or harder depending on their mood, but she welcomes the familiarity of her high school years, since so much has changed since then.So much has changed.And crossing paths with the DESEO Hornets' Setter after all these years, really changes things once again.
Relationships: EJP Raijin & Reader, EJP Raijin/Reader, Iizuna Tsukasa/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

“Iizuna, Nagaoka, can you two show the new first years around?” 

“Sure.” Iizuna smiles as Nagaoka nods slightly, approaching the new first years. “Welcome to the Itachiyama Volleyball Club! Our facilities are pretty big so we’ll show you all around!” 

“Thank you!” 

Y/N trails a little behind the group as the two second years show them around, taking them to the courts, storage room, locker rooms, everything she can think about, they have it. The new first year players look at the facilities in awe as she watches them, not really wanting to get involved. Noticing this, one of the second years walks up to her. 

“Hi! I’m Iizuna Tsukasa, the official setter of Itachiyama.” Iizuna introduces himself as he smiles, taking her by surprise. 

“Hi… I’m L/N Y/N, the new manager…” She trails off shyly as he grins. 

“It’s nice to meet you L/N-san! I look forward to having you on the team!” 

“Thank you, I look forward to working with you too.” Y/N smiles. 

“Is there a reason why you’re staying a little behind?” Iizuna asks curiously. “You can look around a little more if you’d like.” 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Y/N chuckles. “The players are more important, I’m sure they need to look around a little more than I do.” 

“Hey don’t say stuff like that.” Iizuna says as he shakes his head. “You’re a teammate too. You’re just as important as any other member on the team.” 

Y/N blinks in surprise as she looks at him, before smiling slightly and nodding. “Thanks.” 

* * *

Entering the second year’s building as a first year is a little nerve-wrecking, but luckily no one really cares as Y/N quietly navigates her way to Iizuna’s classroom, having been asked by the coach to give him some schedules. 

Eventually finding his class, Y/N peeks in through the door to look for him, finding him talking to his friends at his desk. Just as she’s about to call out to him, one of his classmates accidentally stumbles and drops her books. 

“Ahh sorry!” She groans and bends down to pick it up. 

Instinctively, Iizuna covers the corner of his desk with his hand so that she doesn’t hit her head on it. 

Having witnessed the exchange, Y/N smiles slightly to herself. 

_‘That was really nice of him…’_

* * *

Y/N sighs at the morning summer heat as she continues packing away and rearranging the equipment, staying back after practise to clean up the storage room a little. Most others have already changed and gone back to their classrooms for school to start, but she still has a little time before she needs to start going. 

Deciding to stay back so she wouldn’t be alone, Iizuna pops through the door as he looks around. “It looks pretty good to me.” 

“Yeah, that’s because I’m already finished now.” Y/N chuckles as she sighs and walks over to the door. “You haven’t changed yet?” 

“Nah, I was kind of just walking around in the gym aimlessly.” Iizuna says as she raises her eyebrow in suspicion. 

“You sure? You weren’t doing any extra practise behind my back were you?” 

“N-no!” Iizuna flinches as he vigorously shakes his head. “I wasn’t! I swear!” 

“Really?” 

“I’m being honest!” He exclaims as she chuckles, causing him to sigh. “Where would I even get a volleyball anyway? You already packed them all away!” 

“I don’t know Iizuna, you boys are pretty crazy.” Y/N laughs. “Who knows what kind of crazy magic tricks you guys do when no one’s looking.” 

“Well I wasn’t!” Iizuna insists as he sighs. “Besides, if I was practising, then I’d be sweating. I’m not sweating am I?” 

“Iizuna-san, I don’t know how to tell you this, but yes you’re sweating.” Y/N snickers as he facepalms. 

“That’s because it’s summer!” 

“I don’t know how that’s my fault~” 

“It’s not!” Iizuna exclaims before groaning and sighing. “Ah whatever, let’s get changed and get to class, pretend I didn’t say anything.” 

“Fine fine~” Y/N smiles as she heads over to the girl’s change room. “Don’t bother waiting for me, just get changed and get to class.” 

“Hmm… Nah~” Iizuna chimes as he goes to the boy’s change room. “I’ll wait up for you and walk you back.” 

“I’m serious.” Y/N deadpans. 

“I’m serious too.” He chuckles in response. “See you soon~” 

Y/N sighs as she shakes her head, entering the girl’s change room and quickly changing into the standard Itachiyama summer uniform and folding her sports shirt and pants before placing it in her locker. Grabbing her bags, Y/N leaves the change room and finds Iizuna waiting for her outside. 

“I told you to get to class.” Y/N sighs as Iizuna shrugs. 

“And I said I’m going to walk you back.” Iizuna counters as she smiles slightly, before grimacing at the weather. 

“Why is it so windy...?” Y/N mutters before sighing. “And it's super hot too.” 

“Yeah, it really is windy.” Iizuna agrees as he glances around, before opening his sports bag and taking out his volleyball jacket. “Here, you can use my jacket to tie around your waist.” 

“Hm? Oh, it's fine! That's not really necessary!” Y/N says in surprise as Iizuna shakes his head. 

“Nah, better safe than sorry right? You can use my jacket to tie around your waist, it'll protect your skirt since it's so windy.” Iizuna insists as he hands it over to her. “You can return it at practise later.” 

Y/N blinks in surprise as she holds his jacket in her hands, smiling bashfully as she sighs and ties it around her waist. “Thanks, Iizuna-san...” 

“My pleasure.” Iizuna smiles. 

* * *

“Iizuna, is there a reason why we’re out here and not resting and preparing for Spring High which is literally _tomorrow_?” Y/N asks as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head. 

“Oh come on! Technically we’re not doing anything wrong, we’re _technically_ resting aren’t we?” 

“Yes, resting and freezing to death outside.” Y/N deadpans as he smiles sheepishly. 

“Well… if you don’t want to help me it’s fine…” He trails off nervously as Y/N sighs. 

“I’m here to help you, Iizuna. I just don’t really understand why you’re looking for four leaf clovers??” 

“Well, Spring High is tomorrow and there’s nothing wrong with a little luck right??” Iizuna asks as she sighs again. 

“I mean, there’s not, but like…” Y/N trails off and shakes her head. “Ahh whatever, let’s look for your four leaf clover then.” 

“Thanks so much, L/N!” Iizuna exclaims in relief as he clasps his hands together and she chuckles. 

“Right right, let’s get looking.” Y/N smiles as they search for four leaf clovers in the garden bed of clovers. Several minutes fly by as they search in silence, unable to find what they’re looking for. 

It’s a cold winter’s day, so Y/N would have preferred to stay indoors, but Iizuna was really insistent on wanting her to help him look for four leaf clovers. So now she’s out here against her better judgement, ignoring Sakusa and Komori as they shook their heads in sync while she rolled her eyes and went outside. 

“I really don’t think you need luck for the tournament you know.” Y/N says after a while, still looking. “I mean, our team’s plenty strong and already one of the best in the country.” 

“That’s true, maybe we don’t need luck.” Iizuna mutters quietly. “But I need luck for something else…” 

“Hmm? Like what?” Y/N asks, but she gets no response. Turning around to look at him, Y/N blinks in surprise. 

Holding out a clover to her, Iizuna shyly scratches the back of his head as he glances around nervously, eventually meeting her eyes. 

“I um... I like you.” Iizuna mutters as he blushes, smiling. “I was wondering… do you… like me too…?” 

Y/N blinks in surprise as she blushes, averting eye contact and smiling bashfully. “…Maybe- yeah… I guess…” 

Iizuna holds his breath as he blinks in surprise, before breaking out into a grin as he silently cheers, mentally doing a celebratory dance as he tries to calm himself down. Giggling to himself, Iizuna quickly shakes his head to try snap out of it and regain his composure. 

“So then… Do you want to be my girlfriend…?” 

Y/N nods a few times, unable to stop smiling as she lets out a laugh. “Yeah… That’d be nice.” 

“Yess!!!” Iizuna cheers as he laughs, pulling Y/N into a hug as he lifts her off the floor and spins her around. “Oh I’m so happy, I was so nervous.” 

“Pfft- did you think I’d say no?” Y/N jokes as she laughs. 

“I don’t know!” 

Shaking her head, Y/N as she lets out a laugh. “But you know, Iizuna.” 

“Hmm?” 

“That’s a three leaf clover.” 

“I-I couldn't find a four leaf one!” Iizuna exclaims as he blushes, causing Y/N to snicker. 

“Alright alright! Maybe this shows that we don’t need luck.” Y/N chuckles as Iizuna smiles at her. 

“Obviously not, I’m already the luckiest guy in the world.” 

* * *

Over the course of their relationship, Komori has noticed the random notes that Iizuna and Y/N leave for each other in the most random places. Having never seen the contents, he slowly grew curious over time as he watches Y/N facepalm at the note in her hands, before breaking out into laughter. 

“Hey L/N.” Komori calls as she glances over at him. “What are you laughing at?” 

“Oh, it’s just a note Tsukasa left inside my pen when he returned it to me.” Y/N chuckles as she shakes her head. “That man… he never signs his name, but I always know it’s him.” 

“Oh really? What’s it say?” Komori asks curiously. “Only if you’re okay with me knowing that is! I don’t mean to intrude!” 

“Komori, it’s fine.” Y/N chuckles as she shakes her head. “You can see. Umm… but he’s a little weird so…” 

Komori tilts his head curiously as she shows him the note before quickly blinking in confusion. “Huh? You guys leave notes like _that_?” 

“I know right.” Y/N snickers. “I told you he’s weird.” 

“I thought you guys would be leaving cute romantic notes or something…” Komori trails off as Y/N laughs. 

“I’m pretty sure almost everyone thinks so. But nope! We just leave random cryptic stuff like…” Y/N trails off as she reads Iizuna’s wonderful note to her. “… _‘Materwelon.’_ ” 

Komori snorts at this as he covers his mouth and tries to hold in his laughter, causing Y/N to roll her eyes good naturedly. 

“Oh shut up. I’m going to get him back for this.” 

“What are you going to write?” Komori asks as she takes out some paper and starts writing, only for him to be rendered speechless with mixed emotions. He’s not sure if he’s impressed, unimpressed, or just confused in general, so he opts to stare blankly at the paper as she smiles. 

_‘Beesechurger.’_

“…You two fit each other so well.” Komori says eventually as he sighs. “I don’t even know… you know what? I’m just going to walk away now.” 

“Yeah I think it’s safer for you to just walk away.” Y/N chuckles as she folds the paper tightly and stuffs it inside the eraser cover. “Hmm… maybe one day I’ll shred the note and put it in the pencil sharper… he’ll have to collect all the pieces and sticky tape it back together to figure out what I wrote…” 

“Yeah, I think that’s a bit too far.” Komori deadpans as she grins. 

“It’s a nice idea~” 

“Please don’t.” 

“We’ll see~” Y/N chuckles as she gets up. “Anyway, I need to find Nagaoka-san so he can deliver this eraser back to Tsukasa, see you later!” 

“Right… See you later…” Komori shakes his head as he laughs. 

Y/N sighs as she quickly heads back to her classroom, smiling to herself as she gets back, only to notice a small origami crane on her desk. Slowing down in her steps, Y/N sits down at her desk as she stares at the crane, already knowing who it’s from. 

Sighing to herself, she knows he wants her to unfold it to read the inner message, so she carefully picks it up and starts to unfold it, wondering how he managed to slip into her classroom and leave when she wasn’t even gone that long. 

Unfolding the message, Y/N groans to herself and facepalms, before laughing quietly to herself. 

_‘Frog.’_

Of course he’d write something like this. 

The note isn’t signed, but she doesn’t need it to be. 

She always knows who it’s from. 

* * *

“Do you want to go stargazing one day?” Iizuna asks as she glances over at him. 

“How? We live in Tokyo.” Y/N chuckles. “And it’s not like school’s going to let us leave for a weekend to go stargazing.” 

“You have a point~” Iizuna chimes. “We can still plan to go you know, or we can watch at school!” 

“How?” Y/N asks as she smiles at him. 

“We could use one of those star projector night lights!” He suggests as both their eyes start sparkling. 

“Tsukasa… that’s a great idea!” Y/N gasps excitedly as he grins and nods his head. “Where are we going to get one though?” 

Iizuna pauses slightly to think and shrugs. “Uhh I didn’t really think that far…” 

“Pfft-!” Y/N snorts as she covers her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself from laughing too much as Iizuna pouts. “Let’s just watch YouTube videos of the sky~” 

“Fine fine~” Iizuna sighs as he laughs. “But I promise you, I’ll buy one of those star projector things one of these days!” 

“Aww you don’t have to!” 

“Doesn’t matter, I’m promising you now!” 

* * *

Y/N pouts as Iizuna smiles brightly at her as he holds onto her arms. 

“This is a bad idea, Tsukasa.” Y/N deadpans as Iizuna chuckles. 

“Oh come on! We’re just going to be playing volleyball! I do this every day, I’m sure you’ll pick up on the basics quickly!” 

“Tsukasa, the reason why I am a manager and not a player, is because I lack coordination and strength.” Y/N deadpans as Iizuna shakes his head. 

“Nah~ I think it’s because you like me, Y/N~” 

“I’m quitting.” 

“Wait! I was joking!” Iizuna exclaims as Y/N chuckles. “Come on, please? I just want to teach you the basics!” 

Y/N sighs as she smiles. “Alright then, just the basics okay?” 

“Alright alright! Just the basics!” Iizuna grins as he bounces the volleyball up and down on his arms a few times. “Let’s start with receiving!” 

Y/N and Iizuna continue playing in the volleyball gym as he keeps trying to teach her the basics, only for her to keep messing up and he in turn starting to mess around so they can laugh about it and save her from embarrassment. Their laughter rings throughout the gym as they keep playing around, enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Do you want to try setting??” Iizuna asks excitedly after a while as Y/N rolls her eyes. 

“No way, not in front of you.” Y/N pants slightly, tired from playing. 

“But I bet your arms hurt, why not try setting a bit??” Iizuna asks again. 

“No! You going to laugh at me!” 

“Well… that depends on how it goes.” Iizuna chuckles as he grins. “But come on! I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job!” 

“I’m a manager not a player! Damn you Tsukasa!” 

“It’s Coach Tsukasa to you!” 

Y/N groans at this before they both burst out into laughter. “Argh, fine!! Teach me how to set the ball!” 

“Yess!!!” Iizuna cheers excitedly. 

“If I mess up, it’s your fault for being a bad coach!” 

“What??” 

“Take it or leave it!” 

“Argh fineee!!” Iizuna sighs as he grins. “I’ll bare the blame.” 

Rolling her eyes, Y/N smiles at Iizuna as she watches him try explain how to set the ball, demonstrating multiple times and helping her with her posture and positioning. In all honesty, she’s a little too distracted with watching him explain things so excitedly rather than processing anything he’s saying. 

“Alright, you ready to try?” Iizuna asks as he grins, causing her to chuckle as she shakes her head. 

“Sure, what could go wrong?” 

“And uhh, don’t blame me too much if it doesn’t go as planned.” 

“Just toss the ball bro.” Y/N chuckles as he laughs and tosses the ball in the air. 

Watching the ball carefully, Y/N positions herself under it as she tries to mimic the thousands of times she’s seen Iizuna set the ball. Jumping up, the ball touches her fingertips as she sets it into the air. 

Y/N and Iizuna stare at the ball in silence as it bounces on the floor a few times, processing the set she made as they watch in confusion, unsure of how to react. 

“Tsukasa… did you see that…?” Y/N asks quietly after a moment as he stares after the ball. 

Iizuna’s face breaks into a grin as he rushes over and hugs her, lifting her up off the ground as he spins her around. “You did it! That was so good!!” 

Y/N laughs excitedly as she clings onto him, letting him spin her around. “I can’t believe that didn’t totally fail!” 

“Maybe it’s a sign that you’re meant to be a setter!” Iizuna jokes as he grins. “Ahh this makes me too happy! You managed to do an amazing set on your first try!” 

“Now you’re just exaggerating!” Y/N laughs. “It wasn’t _amazing_ , it just wasn’t a failure!” 

Iizuna chuckles as he stops spinning her and puts her back down on the ground, smiling softly as he looks at her. “Nah, I think you’re pretty amazing.” 

“Well, I have an amazing coach.” Y/N jokes as she smiles back, causing him to grin as he blushes. 

“That’s right! This is all thanks to me!” 

“Alright, I take it back!” 

* * *

“I love you.” Iizuna says quietly as Y/N glances at him. 

“I love you too.” She answers simply, smiling slightly as she turns back to watching the sky. 

Iizuna laughs as he throws his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer as he leans his head on hers. 

“I wouldn’t mind loving you forever.” 

Y/N smiles at this as she chuckles, reaching for his hand as she holds it in hers. 

“I wouldn't mind loving you forever as well.” 

* * *

_‘So where did we go wrong?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After searching for Iizuna fics... I was quickly made aware that there is none :) So as usual... I had no choice but to make it myself... So here it is! :D I hope you enjoyed the prologue!
> 
> I really love Iizuna for some reason, from his limited panels I find myself really liking him XD I am usually falling for background characters with little to no information but oh well 🤩 I will have to make my own information once again 🤩
> 
> So~ I hope you enjoy this extremely _joyous_ story :) I cannot wait to write about EJP Raijin and Iizuna :))
> 
> ~~~  
> [Website](https://www.universebunny.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/universebunny_cc/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/universebunny)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/universebunny)


	2. New Beginnings

_Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz._

Faintly aware of the buzzing beside her ear, Y/N groans tiredly as she looks at her phone in distain. It’s too early, she wants to sleep more. But unfortunately as an adult, she has a job that she must commit to. 

Turning the alarm off, Y/N tiredly continues to lie in bed, just as her eyes start closing, her phone buzzes again as it wakes her up for a second time. Accepting defeat, Y/N sighs as she checks her social media accounts, may as well wake up by catching up with whatever happened while she was sleeping. 

After a while, her third alarm goes off as she sighs, turning it off and finally rolling out of bed to get ready for the day. 

Moving from Tokyo to Shizuoka four years ago wasn’t as big of a change as she initially expected. Maybe because Tokyo is so bustling with life, she thought Shizuoka would be much more mellow in comparison, and although it is, maybe it’s the franticness of her life that makes up for it. Still though, she would have much preferred to be on the outskirts near the abundance of tea fields, rather than right in the centre of Shizuoka city. 

_‘It’s not much of a change.’_ Y/N tells herself, although she can hardly remember who she was back in Tokyo. 

She probably wouldn’t be able to recognise herself now. 

“Good morning.” Y/N calls as she walks into the office, heading over to her desk as some of her co-workers greet her. 

“Good morning, L/N-san, did you sleep well?” One of the sports marketing employees asks as Y/N smiles. 

“I did sleep well, or at least the sleeping part was good.” Y/N chuckles as she sets her things down, quickly taking out her belongings and ordering them as she leaves her bag on her chair. “Anyway, I need to get to the gym for their practise.” 

“Have fun. The team has a practise match with another team at the end of the week right?” 

“Yeah, so this week’s even more hectic for me even though we _just_ finished with V.League.” Y/N sighs, glancing at the clock again. “Anyway, I’ll catch you later.” 

“That’s if you return to your desk today.” 

Y/N laughs at this. “Gotta love the unpredictability of having a job in PR.” 

Heading over to the courts, Y/N briefly flicks through the notes she’s carrying, taking out a pen from her pocket and using her iPad to support the paper as she jots a few things down as she walks in, taking notice of the current members stretching on the courts. Having noticed her arrival, Komori smiles as he waves at her. 

“L/N! Good morning!” 

“Good morning, Komori-senshu, you seem as energetic as always.” Y/N smiles as Komori laughs. 

“Isn’t that a good thing for you? I might lose us all our sponsors if I suddenly became gloomy like Sakusa.” Komori jokes as Y/N rolls her eyes. 

“I’m not in the sponsorship department so that doesn’t bother me at all~” Y/N chuckles. “But I will have a few issues if you suddenly change personalities and lose all your fans. I’ll probably have to push Suna-senshu to get more media coverage in your place.” 

“Why not just make me the face of EJP now? I can handle the media~” Suna chimes from behind her as he smirks. 

“That is exactly why.” Y/N deadpans as Suna smiles innocently. 

“What do you mean? I think I’d be great as the face of EJP.” 

“Suna-senshu, please don’t say it like that. How many times must I beg?” Y/N groans in exasperation as Komori laughs. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about~” Suna smirks. “I just think that if Komori’s tired, I’d be happy to take his place as EJP’s face.” 

“Suna-senshu, I’m literally begging you right now. Stop pronouncing it as _‘Edge-Pee’_!” Y/N groans as Komori continues laughing at her. 

“Why? How else am I meant to pronounce it?” Suna asks as he smirks. 

“E. J. P. They are separate letters.” Y/N facepalms as Suna shrugs. 

“Ehh, I think I like ‘Edge-Pee’ better.” 

“I’m never going to pitch you to the media ever again.” 

“Suna, Komori, are you two bothering L/N-san already?” Washio asks as he approaches them, shaking his head in disappointment while Komori grins and Suna averts eye contact. “The day has barely started, why not focus on preparing for practise rather than bothering her?” 

Y/N wipes away a metaphorical tear as she smiles. “Washio-senshu, you’re the only one I can trust…” 

“Coaches aren’t gonna be happy hearing that.” Komori pipes up as she rolls her eyes. 

“Wait, if not me, why isn’t Washio the face of EJP?” Suna asks curiously as Y/N sighs. 

“Because Washio-senshu is popular with the male fans.” Y/N states matter-of-factly. “While you, Suna-senshu, are popular with the female fans. Komori-senshu’s the face of EJP because he’s popular across the board for all genders and all ages.” 

“Oh, that makes se-” 

“Also he’s the best libero in Japan right now.” Y/N adds as she smirks to herself. “So we need to market that. It’s rare to get a number 1 ranked player on your team, so thank you for your services, Komori-senshu.” 

“Basically, I’m being used for money.” Komori deadpans as she grins. 

“Aren’t you all?” 

* * *

Observing practise every day is the norm for Y/N, she has to talk to the coaches and players regularly. Being familiar and friendly with the team is essential as Director of Public Relations for EJP Raijin, and that only scrapes the surface of her responsibilities. Compiling stats and game notes, getting media coverage for the team, travelling and spending time with them, the job is incredibly unpredictable and busy, she’s lucky to have gotten valuable experience (and connections) at Itachiyama. 

Working so closely with the players of EJP Raijin has ups and downs, on one hand she gets to spend time with them, on the other hand, she can’t escape them. Even so, it’s nice to work so closely with such a great team, and to have such a big input on them. 

However, because of the sheer unpredictability and business of the job, Y/N doesn’t have time for anything else. Breaks are rare, and she’s not allowed to take any breaks during the volleyball seasons, the demandingness of this occupation makes it difficult for anyone to keep up. 

_‘Which is probably why I have no life.’_ Y/N thinks to herself as she packs away her belongings. Since V.League Division 1 is finally over, she is free to leave her office at a normal time rather than working through the night. 

“And you left your office before dinner time.” Suna states as he looks at the time on his phone. “Congrats on the new record.” 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the gym?” Y/N asks as she closes the office door behind her. 

“I’ll have you know that I already finished my reps.” Suna states matter-of-factly. “Anyway, Komori, Washio and I are going out for dinner, you joining us again?” 

“You guys should stop inviting me out you know.” Y/N sighs as she shakes her head. “Don’t you guys have better things to do?” 

“Like what? Eat alone?” 

“Damn, none of you have lives.” 

“More like we’re married to our work.” Suna smirks as they start walking to the entrance of their building. “How about you though? You married to anyone?” 

“Pfft-! Married to my work like you guys.” Y/N chuckles. “Unfortunately, my job is too demanding and my schedule is too irregular for me to commit to anything at the moment.” 

“Aww, so no boyfriend?” 

“Not at the moment, no. Been single for years.” 

“Damn, guess we’re all living the lonely life.” Suna sighs as Y/N nods along. 

“Yep~” 

“Anyone you’re interested in though?” 

“Suna-senshu, what’s with you and always trying to find something to gossip about?” Y/N deadpans as he shrugs. 

“Hey, I just like a good conversation.” 

“Alright then~” Y/N chuckles as she shakes her head. “But nah, no one I’m interested in. I mean, if I met a nice guy then maybe I’d consider it, but for now I’m not looking for anything.” 

“Irasshaimase! The usual?” 

“Yep, sorry to disturb!” Komori grins as the waiter leads the group of four to their regular table, a little further away from everyone else. Once they’re seated and place their orders, Komori turns to Y/N. 

“Sorry to leave you alone with Suna, L/N.” Komori apologises as he smiles sheepishly. “Washio and I were still doing reps in the gym, and Suna somehow escaped a little early.” 

“Oi, I didn’t escape or skip anything. I did _exactly_ as my physical trainer instructed then got the hell away from there.” Suna deadpans. 

“There’s nothing wrong with doing a little more sometimes, Suna.” Washio states as Suna shrugs. 

“Nothing wrong with following instructions either~” 

“I’m with Suna-senshu on this one, sometimes you don’t need to go the extra mile.” Y/N adds as Komori lets out a laugh. 

“You say that, but you’ve always been the kind to do extra for everyone’s sake.” 

“Oh really?” Suna perks up as he glances between them. “Come to think of it, you guys have never told us your high school stores, anything interesting?” 

“What’s with you and always searching for gossip, Suna-senshu?” Y/N deadpans. 

“I just like good conversation, and how many times do I need to say you can drop the ‘senshu’? You’re not working at the moment, no need to be so proper.” Suna shakes his head as he tuts. “You can just call me ‘Suna’.” 

“…That doesn’t feel right.” Y/N mutters. 

“Come on L/N~ How long have we all known each other for?” Komori asks as he grins cheekily. "You shy?" 

“Shut it, Komori.” 

“I knew it, Komori’s her favourite.” Suna sighs as he slumps in his seat, looking stricken. 

“I don’t have favourites.” 

“He’s the go-to member to promote, and you dropped the ‘senshu’ honorific so easily, this is favouritism~” Suna complains as their food gets brought out to the table. 

“I went to high school with him, it’s different.” Y/N deadpans. 

“Favouritism.” 

“Fine. I’ll call you Suna…san.” Y/N mumbles hesitantly. “But only when I’m off duty.” 

“Eh, I’ll accept that.” Suna shrugs before mumbling a small ‘itadakimasu’ and starting to eat. 

“You can drop the ‘senshu’ with me as well, L/N-san.” Washio says as she glances at him. “If you’re comfortable with that, then it’s fine.” 

“Thank you, Washio-san.” 

“Wait a minute, how come he got no resistance??” Suna gasps as Y/N rolls her eyes. 

“Because he’s not annoying.” 

“I’m starting to think that it’s not that you favour anyone, you just hate me.” 

“Oh wow, you figured it out! Congrats!” 

Suna sighs dramatically as he shakes his head, taking out his phone from his pocket. “Time to file a complaint to my manager.” 

“Your manager works under the same company as me, the most that’ll happen is they talk to me.” Y/N says as Suna smirks in response. 

“Ohh so I’m doing you a favour~” Suna chimes as he snickers. “I’m helping you talk to people~” 

“Oh my gosh you can be so annoying sometimes.” Y/N groans as Suna continues to smirk at her. 

“Hm? What do you mean by that, Suna?” Komori asks. 

“Don’t question him, Komori. He’s been trying to interrogate me about my non-existent love life.” Y/N deadpans. 

Komori blinks in surprise as he pauses for a moment, before nodding and turning back to his food. “…I see.” 

“Well, we’re all still young, so there’s no need to rush into finding relationships.” Washio says as they all glance at him. “And even then, maybe we’ll all just stay single forever, and that’s fine too.” 

“That’s such a nice thing to say, Washio!” Komori grins. 

“Pfft-! Don’t need to worry about that when no one wants me~” Suna chimes with a smirk as Y/N stares at him with dead eyes, unimpressed. 

“Caught in the lie.” She deadpans. “I know for a fact that all three of you were high school heartthrobs, unintentional heartbreakers.” 

“What?? I didn’t break anyone’s heart!” Komori insists as she stares at him with dead eyes, causing him to start sweating as he averts his eyes and chooses to remain silent. 

“Anyway, can we get dessert after to fill the empty void?” Suna asks nonchalantly as Y/N sighs in exasperation. 

“Your nutritionist is going to kill you.” 

“You say that like I don’t crave for death.” 

* * *

Overlooking practise the next day is the same as the previous few days, compiling stats and game notes in preparation for the upcoming practise match. Another Division 1 team had agreed to travel to Shizuoka for the weekend since a lot of the teams are currently going on training camps or travelling for practise matches in preparation for the coming volleyball season. 

Watching over her team even after all these years, Y/N can’t help but feel impressed. It’s obvious that they’re all highly skilled, this isn’t high school anymore, this is a professional Division 1 team. 

Yet despite the differences, she can’t help but see the parallels of her high school volleyball team, and her current team. 

Maybe it’s Komori’s fault for being a constant presence in her life for the past 7 years. So even though her world has changed so much, he’s always there to remind her that some things stay the same. 

“L/N.” Komori calls as she glances over at him. 

“Yeah?” 

Wiping his sweat on a towel, Komori takes out his water bottle as he approaches her. “Just to confirm… The team we’re practising with this weekend is DESEO Hornets, right?” 

Y/N looks at him and nods a few times. “Yeah, DESEO Hornets is coming here.” 

Komori pauses slightly before nodding. “Alright, just wanted to confirm.” 

Y/N raises her eyebrow in confusion at this, but Komori doesn’t say anything more as he takes a drink and prepares to get back to practise. Watching him get back to work, Y/N shrugs as she takes out her iPad and starts researching for the stats of the other team’s players. 

There shouldn’t be any issues with DESEO Hornets coming here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really looking forward to writing more for EJP Raijin =w=
> 
> Also I spent wayyy too long researching the volleyball league in Japan and now I have too much knowledge that I will never use for anything other than Haikyuu fanfics... Oh well 🤩
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because I really love EJP =w= and I'm sure I'll continue to have fun with the future chapters too... 😏😏😏 Hope you enjoy them~
> 
> ~~~  
> [Website](https://www.universebunny.com)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW6J6JytL2TaC8zGEoA0D_g)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/universebunny_cc/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/universebunny)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/universebunny)


	3. Strangers

_“And another expert receive from EJP Raijin’s Komori Motoya! He is currently ranked as the number 1 libero in Japan and is one of the official liberos on the National Team! DESEO Hornets-”_

_Y/N vaguely listens to the commentary of the ongoing match as she carefully analyses the players. It’s not something she needs to do, it’s not her job to analyse the players. All she needs to do is watch and gather the stats and game notes from the other employees later. But she can’t help but analyse and take notes, she never got out of that habit._

_It’s one of the few things that hasn’t changed since high school._

_The match between EJP Raijin and DESEO Hornets rages on as the audience gets more and more excited, chanting for their favourite team, showing their support for the players. V.League Division 1 is always exciting._

_As of now, she’s yet to be promoted to Director of Public Relations, it’s not a job they give to just about anyone, but she’s hopeful that after this V.League season, she’ll be able to be promoted, and therefore be more involved and work more closely with the players rather than at a distance._

_She’ll also get more pay, which is a huge incentive in itself._

_Another point gets scored, this time by DESEO Hornets. Briefly glancing at the DESEO Hornet’s setter, Y/N pauses slightly as he celebrates with his team._

_His setting is beautiful and refined as always, it never fails to impress her._

_But she’s long since past the effect of being awestruck. Maybe it’s because she’s surrounded by skilled players every day, or maybe it’s just him who’s dulled over time._

_She’s lucky she didn’t get a closer look._

* * *

“Here’s the recording of the EJP Raijin VS DESEO Hornets match from the last V.League season like you requested.” 

“Thank you so much.” Y/N smiles as she accepts the recording, turning to leave before she gets interrupted. 

“Um, L/N-san. If you don’t mind me asking, why did you request for the recording? All the data and game notes have already been filed and are easily accessible.” 

Y/N pauses for a moment as she shrugs slightly. “That’s true, I’ve already compiled everything we need for tomorrow’s practise match so there’s no worries. As for the recording, it’s just to use as a reference and because some of the players requested for it.” 

“Ah I see, thank you for all your hard work!” 

“You too.” Y/N responds as she walks away, looking blankly at the recording in her hands as she makes her way back to the gym. 

The office is pretty busy at the moment, with everyone quickly doing their part in preparation for the upcoming practise match and the training camp that will follow soon after. DESEO Hornets is already in Shizuoka city though, it’s common for teams to arrive the day before they’re needed. They’re probably here for something promotional as well. 

Not that she would know, she doesn’t keep up with that team. 

Finally returning to the gym, Y/N looks around as she spots EJP Raijin’s coach and captain speaking with each other on the side, heading over to speak with them. 

“Coach Mori, Ishihara-senshu.” Y/N greets as they glance at her. “I’ve got my stats and game notes here with me if you’d like to look at them. I called a few radio shows and TV sports reporters to try get some media coverage and I was able to pitch the upcoming match with DESEO Hornets.” 

“Thank you for all your hard work, L/N-san.” Ishihara says as he smiles at her. “I know you only got this position recently but you’re already doing an amazing job.” 

“Yes, you’re doing very well.” Coach Mori agrees. “Would it be okay for me to have a look at your notes?” 

“Sure.” Y/N smiles as she hands them over as Ishihara notices the game recording that she’s also holding. 

“L/N-san, is that a recording of our match with DESEO Hornets last season?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Y/N nods. 

“Why do you have it?” 

“Ah, Suna-senshu requested to see it.” 

“I trust that you have it?” Suna whispers inconspicuously as he glances around in an exaggerated manner, looking suspicious as Y/N rolls her eyes, handing the game recording to him as he quickly takes it and hides it under his jacket, feigning ignorance. 

“For you, m’lord.” Y/N deadpans. 

“Thank you, m’lady. I am eternally grateful that you have bestowed this gift upon me-!” 

“Uhh I’m going to walk away now.” Komori mutters as he starts backing away from them. 

“Good, there’s nothing to see here.” Suna says, doing his best to look suspicious as Y/N sighs tiredly. 

“Well, Suna-senshu, while you’re acting suspicious for no reason, I’m going to walk away as well. I need to talk to the social media managers…” Y/N sighs tiredly as Suna perks up. 

“Ohh? Need me to promote on my accounts?” Suna asks. “I can take a selfie talking about it, or start drama with the DESEO Hornets middle blockers, or-” 

“Make memes about it like you usually do?” Y/N deadpans as Suna smirks. 

“Ohh that’s a great idea~ I might do that~” 

“Please don’t.” Y/N sighs as she facepalms. “I mean, technically I can’t stop you from doing whatever you want on your personal accounts but… If you make a mess, you _do_ know who has to clean it up, right?” 

“You?” Suna asks innocently as she nods. 

“Yes, exactly. So please don’t.” Y/N sighs again as Suna pauses a bit. 

“Are you alright? You seem more tired than usual today…” Suna trails off as he looks over her. “Did something happen?” 

“Nah, not really.” Y/N responds as she smiles half-heartedly. “Just been feeling really tired recently for some reason.” 

“Oh? Try not to overwork yourself.” Suna says, patting her shoulder as he starts heading back to the court for practise. “Maybe you can relax a little after tomorrow’s over, good luck with everything else.” 

Y/N smiles at this as she nods, waving him goodbye and heading up to her office so she can speak with the social media managers. 

Maybe Suna’s right, maybe things will calm down after tomorrow’s over. 

_‘Doesn’t matter if things calm down tomorrow, things need to calm down today.’_ Y/N deadpans internally as sighs for the hundredth time that day. It seems like she’s not the only one on edge. 

It isn’t normal for Komori to be so jittery, like he’s nervous about something that’s going to happen, and Y/N is subsequently getting nervous as well. His nerves aren’t exactly obvious, he’s still performing and playing as well as he always does. Maybe it’s because she’s known him for so long, so it’s easier for her to tell. Right now, Komori is feeling uneasy. 

“Komori-senshu, what’s wrong?” Y/N asks quietly as he flinches slightly in surprise. 

“Oh, nothing L/N! Just a little nervous!” He laughs sheepishly in response as he glances around. “Umm… you _do_ know what team we’re practising with tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah of course, it’s part of my job to know this kind of stuff you know, how else am I supposed to market you guys?” Y/N answers in confusion. “DESEO Hornets, that’s the team that’s coming.” 

“That doesn’t bother you at all? You’re okay with it?” Komori asks as Y/N tilts her head in confusion. 

“Yeah? Why?” 

“Ah, it’s nothing…” Komori trails off sheepishly as he chuckles. “Sorry, guess I’m nervous for no reason.” 

“Right…” Y/N trails off in response. 

And she realises, Komori is trying to protect her, he’s trying to make sure she doesn’t get hurt again. 

It’s kind of him, but it isn’t necessary. 

It’s all in the past, they’ve moved on by now. 

_‘I know he’s on the team.’_ She wants to say, but it’s been so long since she’s talked about him that the words die on her tongue. It’ll be easier if she leaves it all behind. 

It’ll be easier, because they’re strangers now. 

* * *

Iizuna Tsukasa. 

Who is he? Who has he become? 

A well-known setter on a Division 1 volleyball team, a respectable and highly praised player. He plays on DESEO Hornets, having been scouted fresh out of high school, he joined and he stayed. 

Iizuna Tsukasa. 

She used to like that name. 

Y/N stands a little behind the team as she blankly stares at her notes, there isn’t really anything for her to do at the moment other than wait for the match to begin and observe. A chorus of greetings, and the noisiness that follows, snaps her out of her thoughts as she quickly glances at the entrance. 

She can recognise that hair anywhere, and just that glimpse is enough for her to instantly turn away. 

He’s just a stranger now. 

“Hey, that’s Iizuna Tsukasa right?” Suna asks as he gestures over to him, nudging Y/N. “Wasn’t he your captain back in high school?” 

Blinking in surprise, Y/N smiles half-heartedly as she shrugs. “Yeah, he was.” 

“You going to say hi later?” Suna asks, turning to her and watching her expressions in interest. 

“Nah, I’m here to be with you guys y’know.” Y/N chuckles. “Besides, we’re practically strangers now.” 

“Well, their team doesn’t seem to have many changes since the last time we played them.” Komori comments as he approaches Y/N and Suna. “What do you think of them, L/N?” 

“Hm? They’re good.” Y/N answers as she chuckles. “All Division 1 teams are good.” 

“Yeah. I uhh, I saw Iizuna-san, he looks like he’s doing well.” Komori says awkwardly as she nods along. 

“Yeah, he does.” Y/N shrugs. “He looks different, I almost couldn’t recognise him.” 

“…Guess people change a lot over the years.” 

“Yeah… guess we do.” 

* * *

Y/N manages to observe the practise match with DESEO Hornets as usual, taking notes and gathering stats. She’s able to immerse herself in her work, to focus. But even then, she can’t deny that Iizuna’s presence is throwing her off. 

She doesn’t love him anymore, she knows that. It’s been so long, and she’s grown from that time. 

But it’s that unease of seeing him again after all these years. They’re both acutely aware of each other’s presence, so there’s definitely no escaping any confrontation. 

Iizuna scores a setter’s dump as Y/N snaps out of her thoughts, watching him as he breaks out into a cheerful grin. Subconsciously, she smiles too. 

If there’s one thing that she notices, more than anything; it’s that Iizuna looks happy now. 

_“I’m speechless! Inarizaki definitely put up a tenacious fight! I seriously thought they’d get the point! But Itachiyama, the Long-time Champions, emerge victorious once again! Snatching their victory in the fourth set! I must say-!”_

_Iizuna breaks out into a grin as he pumps his fist into the air, the Itachiyama cheer squad and audience going wild behind him. Turning around, his teammates tackle him into a hug as he laughs with his team, minus Sakusa of course who’s awkwardly standing a little away from the group while Komori laughs and slaps his back._

_Finally getting up off the floor, he heads over to the bench as their coach smiles at him, but the adrenaline makes it hard for him to focus as he instantly glances to the side and smiles at Y/N, she can’t help but smile back in response._

_Once the coach finishes talking, Itachiyama and Inarizaki line up to thank their supporters before Iizuna turns around and instantly pulls Y/N into a warm hug as she chuckles._

_“Ew you’re so sweaty!” Y/N complains lightly as Iizuna laughs and let’s go of the hug, smiling down at her as he holds onto her arms._

_“Is that the first thing you say to me?? Aren’t you happy we won??”_

_“Ohh tough question~” Y/N jokes as Iizuna rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop smiling at her._

_“Well! I’m happy we won!” Iizuna declares. “I’m happy to be captain! I’m happy with our team! I’m happy with you!”_

_Iizuna’s carefree smile becomes bashful as he averts eye contact and blushes._

_“I’m just… I’m just really happy.”_

_Y/N smiles at this as she looks up at him and pulls him into another hug._

_“And I’m happy too.”_

Y/N blankly stares at the match before she shakes her head and sighs, ignoring her thoughts as she gets back to analysing and taking notes. Things were nice back then, and things are nice right now. 

Things are nice, even if it’s not how she thought it would be. 

* * *

“Well! I’m glad that went well!” Komori breathes out as he stretches his arms. “Honestly though, even practise matches are so tiring… Why is being an adult so much work?” 

“If you make the national team again this year, you’ll have to work even more.” Suna chimes lazily as he smirks. 

“What do you mean _‘if’_? Don’t you mean _when_?” Y/N asks as she shakes her head in disappointment. “Komori-senshu better make the national team again. If he doesn’t… all those sponsors we’d lose… the press… the media…” 

“Am I just a money machine to you?” Komori deadpans as she smiles innocently and shrugs. 

“Of course not~ You’re more than a money machine!” 

“But she didn’t deny that you _are_ a money machine.” Suna deadpans as Y/N gasps and places a hand on her heart. 

“Suna-senshu… How could you say that? I’m so hurt!” 

“If he’s not a money machine to you, then what is he?” Washio asks as Y/N pauses slightly to think. 

“Um… a colleague?” 

“Wow, not even a friend.” Suna mutters as he pats Komori on the shoulder. “Don’t mind.” 

“A colleague… after all we’ve been through…” Komori mutters sadly as he pretends to collapse, Washio instantly supports his body as he weakly points at Y/N. “You did this to me…” 

Rolling her eyes, Y/N scoffs. “Fine fine, you’re more than a colleague. You’re also a former classmate.” 

“Wow, I feel so much better now.” 

“It’s nice to see that the Itachiyama alumni is so close.” Suna comments as Y/N and Komori blink in surprise and turn to him. 

“Hm, now that I think about it, I haven’t really hung out with Sakusa in a while.” Y/N says as she thinks. “Ah well, we’re both too busy with work anyways.” 

“We’ll see him in May at Kurowashiki anyway.” Komori chuckles. “I doubt he’s going to go out of his way to travel here just to hang out.” 

“Oh well that’s a shame.” Suna shrugs in disinterest as he takes out his phone. “Anyway, I have some errands to run so I’ll see you guys later.” 

“Bye~” 

“Tell my manager that if she needs me, I’ll be on my phone! Just give me a call!” 

“I think she already knows you’re always on your phone.” Y/N chuckles as Suna sticks his tongue out at her and leaves. 

“I’m going to head to the gym.” Washio says as they turn to him. “Practise was good but I’ll go speak with my physical trainer to see if there’s any changes he wants to make to my training.” 

“Don’t overwork yourself.” Y/N calls as he smiles slightly and nods. 

“Well it’s just us two then, former classmate.” Komori comments as he turns to her and grins, causing Y/N to roll her eyes as she smiles as well. 

“Alright then former classmate, anything you want to do?” 

“You have time??” Komori asks in surprise. “Aren’t you always working??” 

“Welllll, it’s not like I have time for a break or anything, but I might as well just take a bit of a breather.” Y/N shrugs nonchalantly. “I already finished everything I need to do today so my superiors can’t complain.” 

“They never have any complaints about you anyway.” Komori chuckles. “You should take more time for yourself you know, you always tell us not to overwork but here you are overworking. You’re basically making your work your life.” 

Y/N smiles lightly at that as she sighs. “I mean, do I really have anything else?” 

Komori pauses slightly and sighs at this as he shakes his head, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the entrance. “Alright, let’s go out for the day.” 

“Wow you’re asking me out on a date? How bold~” 

“I’m not!” Komori yells as he lets go of her arm and staggers back. 

“I’m just joking!” Y/N laughs as Komori glares at her. “Besides, you’re more like a brother to me anyway.” 

“Brother huh? That’s an upgrade from former classmate~” Komori teases as she pauses and averts eye contact. 

“Shut up, colleague.” 

“Nah~ You’ll miss my brotherly voice too much!” 

“You’re so annoying.” 

“Like a brother?” 

“Knock it off!” Y/N groans as she lightly punches his arm, causing them both to laugh as they leave the building, only to halt in their steps as they spot a familiar face. He spots them too as he stops walking as well, staring back at them as they stand around awkwardly. 

It’s too late to pretend they didn’t see each other. There’s definitely no escaping any confrontation now. 

Komori glances back and forth between the two, unsure of what he should do. Should he stay there? Should he just leave to let them talk about whatever? Not really knowing what to do, Komori mentally debates and weighs out both options before more or less making a decision. 

Just as he’s about to leave, Y/N grabs onto his sleeve as he flinches. Looks like he’s going to stay afterall. 

“Oh um, L/N…san! It’s been a long time…” Iizuna trails off awkwardly as his eyes dart around the area, avoiding eye contact as Y/N nods slowly. 

“Yeah… it has.” Y/N confirms as he scratches the back of his head. 

“It’s been years, hasn’t it? So uh, I’m playing on DESEO Hornets now! Ah- but you probably already know that…” 

“Yeah…” 

“You played great today, Iizuna-san!” Komori says as he smiles brightly, gaining their attention. “Playing against your team is always really fun, and it’s nice to see you again.” 

“Thanks, Komori. You and your team were great as well.” Iizuna smiles as the three former Itachiyama students fall into an awkward silence. 

Komori internally sighs, realising that it’s _his_ job to save this conversation. 

“Well, I’m spending the day with L/N since she’s been working a lot lately and deserves a break.” Komori says as Iizuna nods. 

“Oh, yeah that’s nice.” 

Komori sighs out loud this time as he pats both of them on the shoulder. “Honestly guys, it’s been years, a lot has changed, both of you are hardly the people you used to be. It’s almost like you’re strangers now.” 

Y/N shrugs at this. “I mean, you’re not wrong.” 

“Yeah, so let’s just all be friends! I’ll even re-introduce myself.” Komori grins. “So I’m Komori Motoya! I used to be a libero at Itachiyama and now I’m playing on EJP Raijin! Nice to meet you L/N, Iizuna-san!” 

“Nice to meet you too, Komori.” Iizuna chuckles as he shakes his head. “I’m Iizuna Tsukasa, I was a setter at Itachiyama and now I’m on DESEO Hornets.” 

“And I’m L/N Y/N, I was the volleyball manager at Itachiyama and now I’m working with EJP Raijin.” Y/N says as she looks at him. “Nice to meet you… Iizuna-senshu. Let’s be friends.” 

“Yeah, let’s be friends then, L/N-san.” Iizuna smiles as he shakes her hand. “It’s nice seeing you again.” 

“…Right.” 

And as Iizuna lets go of her hand and turns away, Y/N ignores the familiar warmth that somehow feels so foreign, she ignores the way her heart pounds faster from uneasiness, she ignores the way his hand trembled as he reached out to her. 

_‘Let’s be friends.’_ Because that’s all they can hope for, that’s the most that they can be. 

_‘Let’s be friends.’_ They said, because they couldn’t say their real thoughts out loud. 

_‘Let’s be friends.’_

_‘Let’s not fall in love.’_

_‘Let’s not fall in love again.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'Let's not fall in love again.'_ :) 
> 
> Huehuehue I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was meant to come out a while ago but it took longer for many reasons XD Firstly, this was originally going to be split into two chapters but then I decided that the pacing would be way too slow so I merged them into one chapter. Secondly, I've just been incomprehensibly busy. And thirdly, the first half of this chapter was difficult to write because of this strange feeling of doom XD Kind of like a shadow that blankets over the chapter, nothing sad is happening but there's this weird melancholic feeling...
> 
> At least to me there is :D
> 
> But alas~ The chapter is finally out and I hope you liked it! Honestly I can't guarantee that the next chapters will come faster because I'm actually so busy but hopefully! Hopefully they'll come out faster so you can enjoy them! 
> 
> I hope you like what I have planned OuO Remember to take care of yourself! 
> 
> ~~~  
> [Website](https://www.universebunny.com)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW6J6JytL2TaC8zGEoA0D_g)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/universebunny_cc/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/universebunny)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/universebunny)


End file.
